Q
Here are FAQs for the special game mode for Call of Duty: World at War. What is Call of Duty: World at War? Call of Duty: World at War (or COD: WaW for short) is an FPS set in World War II. It also boasts a special zombie game mode, unlocked once the campaign mode is completed. It consists of numerous different maps available from DLC. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 21:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What does "Wunderwaffe" actually mean? The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a Static-Rifle which was first introduced in the second map pack for the zombies mode. "Wunderwaffe" means "Silver Bullet". Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Shi No Numa Theory The second COD: WaW map pack is called Shi No Numa. There are many secrets connected to this DLC, including a hidden radio message, which actually gives (quite frankly in-accurate) co-ordinates to the secret military base Area 51, Nevada, USA. It's set in Tunguska just after the second world war as another wave of zombies confront Tank Dempsey, Dr. Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki and Nickolai Belinski and this time they're not Nazis, they're Imperial troopers. In 1927, a huge meteorite hit Tunguska with 1000 times more power than the bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima in the second world war, that good enough for you? No? Well, it was believed that the impact was so powerful it somehow had the force to bring the dead back to life. You can find the meteor on the Shi No Numa map which provides ammunition for the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Ray Gun, two useable weapons in the zombie mode. This ammunition was called "Element 115". Something also linked to this was the experiment which has been carried out throughout the zombie modes which involves two doctors: Dr. Maxis and Dr. Edward Richtofen. Richtofen also invented the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Here's some phrases you will be able to here in-game in the zombie modes, if you obtain the Wunderwaffe as Dr. Richtofen: "The Wunderwaffe! Oooo, how I missed you!" and "The Wunderwaffe! My greatest invention!" There is also proof that the Element 115 is what it is called. On the hidden radio in the room you start off at, you here the man (I'll tell you who it is later) mentioning the Element 115. You will also find in the same room - just past the other door - on the back of one of the crates it has a number written on the back, reading: "115". You can also find in the Doctor's Quarters (PC only) that it says "TUNGUSKA" on the wall. Where you start off, if you notice by the door that there is a man hanging from the rafters (this is also the man that broadcast the radio message) who is a friend of a man named Peter (that's who the radio message is aimed at) you can hear him mention Peter in the message if you listen carefully. He is missing his left hand, which can be found on electricity switches on certain zombie maps (Verruckt and Der Riese to be exact). My only questions are why does he have two left hands? and did he hang himself, or did he land awkwardly with a parachute? As only PC players can see, he seems to be connected to some kind of parachute. Well, I can now tell you that on one of the 8 radio messages in Der Riese is one which seems to be showing the death of a scientist taking special suicide pills that were given to every member of the Group 935 if anything bad were to happen. In this case, it was an uncontrollable zombie outbreak. You can also hear in the background, a squeeking of what sounds like chair-legs and a grunt, supposedly meant to be the man hanging from the ceiling in the spawn point of Shi No Numa. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What does "Shi No Numa" mean? Shi No Numa is the second of the zombie map packs, set in Tunguska, Japan. "Shi No Numa" means "Zombie Swamp". Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What does "Nacht der Untoten" mean? Nacht der Untoten was the opening level for the zombie game mode, it is set in the "Airfield" map, playable in Multiplayer. But was does "Nacht der Untoten" mean? "Night of the undead." Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What does "Zombie Verruckt" mean? Zombie Verruckt was the first map pack for the zombie mode, set in the "Asylum" map, also playable in Multiplayer. "Verruckt" means "Crazy", so "Zombie Verruckt" means "Zombie Crazy". Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What does "Der Riese" mean? Der Riese is currently the newest map pack for the zombie mode, with Rotauger, the predicted name for the fourth map pack will be released in September 2010. Der Riese is set in the "Nightfire" Multiplayer map. "Der Riese" means "The Giant". Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Der Riese Theory Der Riese is set in a factory, said to be testing dead Nazis and living dogs under a series of experiments. They seem to have worked... Samantha Maxis is the daughter of Dr. Ludwig Maxis, colleague of Dr. Edward Richtofen. Samantha was thrown into a teleporter by Richtofen, along with her dog, Fluffy and her favourite teddy bear. The teleporter was still in the works at the time and Edward insisted in trying it out. So, he set it off and there, then went Samantha, her teddy and Fluffy. Now, Sammy successful went through, so did her teddy...but Fluffy wasn't so lucky. This is supposedly how Hellhounds came about in Shi No Numa, as she became one during the teleport and at the end of the vortex, mauled Samantha to death. You can hear this on radios dotted around the factory, that is also why you get teddies in the random weapons boxes, you hear a girly giggle, said to be Samantha...then a demonic one after, which may be the zombified voice of the dead Dr. Ludwig Maxis. You can also, if your lucky, hear her "elevating your senses" during the game at any random point. You will also be able to see on a wall somewhere in the factory, a message saying "TEDDY IS A LIAR", but the "T" has faded away, leaving: "EDDY IS A LIAR", supposedly referring to Dr. Edward Richtofen. You can also, very rarely see Fluffy's face in the teleporter during teleportation. If you have anything else to add, send me a message on my talk page. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The "Samsung" trailer "glitch" In the Der Riese trailer, you hear a zombie supposedly say Samsung. I believe it's a coincidence. But who knows? Maybe it's hidden advertising... Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) SFX error In the Der Riese trailer at one point, Nickolai is holding a PPSh-41 Sub-Machine Gun, however, when he fires it, it makes the sound of an FG-42 Machine-Gun. Mmmmm... Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The secret perk machine In both Shi No Numa and Der Riese, there is one perks-a-cola machine that most of you PS3 players would never have known about. It's called "Amm-O-Matic" and supposedly, was meant to complete the collection of 5 different perk machines. The plan was that this cola machine would cost 1500 points per bottle and gave you maximum ammunition, however, it was believed this idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Only PC and XBOX 360 players can get access to this machine, but it involves mod hacking and could easily get the player banned. The actual planning sheet is fixed to a wall somewhere in map packs 2 & 3, showing you what could have been reality. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 20:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Q&A